The Heat Is Unbearable
by Hollie47
Summary: During a hot summers day, the heat becomes unbearable.


**Authors Note:** Comment Please.

The sun was shining high and bright in the sky, the rays making the ground scorching hot and the leaves of the tree's slump over. The temperature was in the high thirties and Jenny and Emma were sitting on the floor in Jenny's bedroom, in front of the fan on the highest speed it could go. The air conditioning had broken a few days ago at the beginning of the heatwave and it had been very sticky and uncomfortable ever since.

As they sat spread out as they could possibly get in front of the fan, Emma undid the top two buttons on her blue plaid shirt, shaking it a bit and breathing out a puff of air. As Jenny watched her girlfriend shake her shirt to get cooler, she spied the top of a black bra, smiling, appreciating the view she was given.

"It's so hot" Emma said leaning back on her hands, extending her neck and moving it to the side.

Jenny gulped as images of her lips on Emma's neck flooded her mind. Kissing, sucking, biting and soothing the tender skin there. The only thing Jenny could do was nod her head in agreement with Emma's statement.

Jenny moved to lie on her side as she was starting to feel uncomfortable sitting up. She watched mesmerised as Emma undid the bottom 3 buttons on her shirt, revealing her smooth stomach. Jenny's mind raced with thoughts of leaving sloppy wet kisses down the valley of her stomach while running her hands along Emma's sides and over her breasts.

"Jenny, are you alright?" Emma asked shooting a worried glance in her direction.

"I'm fine, just hot, I just want to strip down"

"If you want to strip down, I'm not going to stop you" Emma replied looking rather amused as her face flushed.

"If you want I can help you remove the rest of your shirt, it's almost off anyway" Jenny said, hoping and praying Emma would take it off.

"Hmm, I think your shirt may need to be removed first though" Emma said raising an eyebrow at Jenny.

"Well, come over here and help me take it off then" Jenny replied challengingly

Emma scooted closer to Jenny as she sat up. Emma ran her hands down Jenny's sides, gathering her shirt in her hands and slowly lifting it up, caressing the soft skin of Jenny's sides with her thumb, creating goose bumps. As her shirt came off, she quickly popped the last button on Emma's plaid shirt open and slid it down off of her shoulders. Jenny then leaned in and gave Emma a peck on the lips before dipping her head and capturing Emma's lips with hers slowing sucking on her bottom lip. Jenny started to run her hands feverishly along Emma's sides deepening their kiss as she heard Emma moan.

Jenny pushed Emma to the ground, straddling her, going in and kissing down her neck and across her collar bone. Emma's arms snaked around Jenny's back undoing her bra clasp and removing it. Jenny sat up as she felt Emma's soft hands caress her breasts, taking her nipple between two fingers and rolling it. Jenny let out a moan as she felt pleasure shoot throughout her whole body. Jenny was so turned on she flipped them, unclasping Emma's bra and ravishing her breasts. She licked, kissed and slightly bit down on Emma's erect nipple, soothing it with her tongue.

Jenny didn't know how but both of them were now naked, slowly and sensually moving against each other, placing soft rushed kisses on each other's skin. Jenny's underneath Emma, grinding their hips together. Jenny feels Emma's hand softly caressing her lower stomach, dipping lower and lower. Jenny let out a long moan as she feels Emma's fingers slowly trace along her. She lifts her hips up, wanting more contact. She feels Emma part her, slowing dipping her fingers in, meeting wet heat. Jenny moans out Emma's name as her thumb starts to circle her clit. Jenny is desperate for more contact and Emma knows this as she slowly and torturously slides two fingers deep inside Jenny. She starts to move her fingers slowly in and out, watching Jenny move underneath her trying to get her to pick the speed up. Jenny desperately whispers out Emma's name and Emma knows she is close. Emma starts to move her fingers quicker and quicker while kissing the side of her neck. Jenny pulls Emma close to her as she feels herself starting to lose control. Emma can feel Jenny's muscles tightening around her fingers with one last thrust Jenny comes undone, arching her back up and moaning out loud.

They lay side by side as Jenny catches her breath, in no hurry to move. Emma is tracing patterns on her stomach and she sighs in content.

"That was wow" Jenny breathes out. She looks up at Emma and notices that they are both hot and sticky. Jenny slowly starts to get up, pulling Emma with her "let's go finish this in the shower" Jenny says seductively as she drags them both into the bathroom for more fun times.

Fin~


End file.
